


*insert pet joke here*

by Bam4Me



Series: Star Trek Fursona [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe doesnt fit in with movies or tv show, Bottom!Jim, Cat Ears, Cat!Spock, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dog/Human Hybrids, Dogboys & Doggirls, First of a series, George Kirk is alive, Human!Bones, Jimmy is in heat, Joanna McCoy is alive, Leonard has custody of Joanna, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, SORT OF NOT REALLY THO, Size Kink, Slight Ageplay, dog!jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: Jimmy is a good boy, Leonard is a pervert, and Spock is possessive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *ten minute screaming session*
> 
> So, ANYWAYS, I writ.
> 
> In this series, hybrids aren't actually pets, but humans tend to think of them as pets, tho Bones is actually pretty much the, 'you're not a pet unless you want to be a pet' person, because he's a hybrid doctor and also, very much into the Safe, Sane, Consensual part of things, so like, yeah.
> 
> Uh........ Hybrids are TINY, like, three foot tall tiny. Bones is a fucking pervert and loves how small they are (not in a 'you look like a child' kind of way because he's not a fucking pedophile, but in a, 'I like being bigger than you' sort of way. Either way, fucking perv.)
> 
> There IS a fic that explains more things, and talks about how Spock got together with Jimmy and Bones (which, yeah, I tagged this as slight ageplay for a reason, Jimmy tends to act like a little kid most of the time, simply because he's never been forced to grow up) and it's cute, and it's about 2.1k right now, not long, but it should be out soon, and it's nice.
> 
> Any questions you got, ask. Any criticism you have, I didn't fucking ask, don't give it.
> 
> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com

Spock was a genetic anomaly. The fact that he had been entirely purposefully created, made the fact of what he was, entirely more confusing.

 

His mother was human, and his father vulcan. It was hard to conceive a hybrid baby, which means that this type of thing, should have been seen before Spock had been born at all.

 

See, humans of the planet Earth, have two subsets of species within their genius, human, and hybrid. A human being was on average, between four and seven feet tall, their ears were on the side of their head, rounded, and they had no tail. A hybrid though, hybrid’s had tails, and their ears were animal like, and they were tiny, averaging around three to four feet tall.

 

There were dog hybrids, and cat hybrids, and even bird hybrids, and many more. They were still human, with human rights, and the ability to have children with humans, but they really were living on a planet made for big people. Many of them chose to live as pets, in regards to needing help with living in a world for those who were taller, and many simply wanted to live with the companionship. But, that didn’t change the fact that they had the same rights as humans did, they weren’t slaves, and they weren’t owned.

 

Well, sometimes, there was a hybrid in the family, giving their children the hybrid gene, a naturally recessive gene. It takes two people with a recessive gene to accidentally conceive a hybrid baby.

 

Or, as it turns out, tampering with their genetics, will also result in a hybrid baby if they already have the gene in their species.

 

Which is why Spock was a genetic anomaly, having been born with the sweetest little kitten ears at the top of his head, and a tail behind. The vulcan’s had thought he was premature at first, due to the lack of gain that Amanda had shown throughout her pregnancy, and how she’d given birth too small to bring a child to full term.

 

Well, Spock’s been shocking people since the day he was born; the first ever vulcan-human-hybrid, in more ways than one, the first, and most likely, the last of his species. His mother sees no reason why he’d stop shocking them all now.

 

***

  
  


“Come on, little darlin, you’re doing just fine, let me take care of you.”

 

Jimmy let out a frustrated whine at the words. He loved loved loved it when his owner took care of him, but Leonard wasn’t doing what he wanted him to right now, and he wanted to pout and scream, grab his stupidly big hands and force him to cup his shorts where he felt like he was dripping through them, he was so damn hot and slick, cum dribbling down from where he’d already come once, and was begging to come again. His cock was so hard and sensitive.

 

It was always like this when he went into heat, it was hot and desperate and there were never enough orgasms, no matter how sensitive and overwrought he was from coming, there was never too much.

 

But things were different since Spock came along. Not in a bad way, Jimmy loved Spock more than anything. He was the best cat hybrid in the world, but it had changed things. For one thing, Leonard didn’t want to fuck him till the other hybrid got home from his morning classes. He seemed to think that  _ sharing is caring _ or some other bullshit. Ugh.

 

“P-please! Please, Bones, need! Feel empty.”

 

Leonard nosed along the small hybrid’s neck, breathing in the heady scent of the puppy in heat. Because that’s what this was, this was heat, desperate and needy, and he smelled amazing. The puppy was so much smaller than he was though, he couldn’t fuck him with anything but his fingers.

 

That’s how things used to go before Spock came along. Leonard would pull the fevered puppy into his arms when Jimmy’s heat came, and cuddle him close, two fingers stuffed into that tight wet heat of the boy’s body, fucking him over and over while Jimmy came in Leonard’s mouth.

 

When Jimmy would get loose from Leonard’s big, human sized fingers, Leonard would make sure he was slicked up extra good and slip a third in. If he had been a hybrid himself, he’d say that would probably be the equivalent of fisting Jimmy’s slutty little hole. Jimmy was just too little for human cock though.

 

Which is why they were waiting for Spock, because Jimmy’s bondmate got possessive about Leonard fucking Jimmy before he’s had him at least a few times of his own. It was amazing to watch. And quite possibly, the hottest thing he’s ever been a part of in his life. Leonard is just glad he’s sent Joanna to stay with her friend for the weekend while Jimmy is like this.

 

“You don’t want to wait for Spock to get home? I’m sure he can’t  _ wait _ to get back and breed you good.” He gently cupped the little hybrid’s cock again, straining against his soaked shorts. Jimmy let out a high whine, his tail thumping a few times behind him at the good feeling. When Leonard backed off again, Jimmy’s whine turned into a sob against Leonard’s collarbone, his little body shivering and stomach heaving as he tried chasing that sensation, but his tiny little body was no match for how big Leonard was.

 

Leonard cooed a little bit, helping the little hybrid stand up on his thighs so he could help him remove the shorts, his last piece of clothing he’d had on that afternoon. “I know, I know, being in heat is so rough on my pup, all he wants is happy touches and nice feels.”

 

Jimmy’s sobs tapered off into light hiccuping, trying to show Leonard his agreement with his limited capacity for speech at the moment. Jimmy was, by far, one of the smartest hybrid’s on the planet, but heat made his brain sluggish, and only wanting very basic needs. Mainly, orgasms and Bones. He needed his owner so much right now.

 

But, this is his first heat with Spock too, his new bondmate, and he couldn’t wait to be bred by the cat over and over.

 

Leonard never let Jimmy get fucked by his cock, he says it’s too big for little hybrids, but Jimmy is sure he could take it. He’s also pretty sure that Leonard mostly says that because he gets turned on by being so much bigger than him, but that’s okay, because that only means that Jimmy can curl up in his lap and feel little and safe there.

 

He let out a desperate whine. “Please? Please touch me?”

 

Leonard seemed to make a noise, like he was thinking about it. “I am touching you, pup.”

 

Jimmy whimpered, feeling his cock drip between his legs. “To-touch me, touch me there?”

 

Leonard looked disapproving. “Sweetheart, we use our grown up words when we ask for something. Touch you where?”

 

Jimmy’s cock only dripped harder. Fuck, Bones always knew exactly what buttons to push to get him the hottest. “My cock, please touch my cock, Bones.”

 

Leonard gave him a happy smile, leaning in to nuzzle at his neck again, one big hand moving around to hold Jimmy steady around his thigh, still standing up in his lap, and the other moving to play with his pretty little dripping cock. “Such a good boy, using his big boy words and asking for what he wants.”

 

He didn’t move to finger the puppy like he normally would, wanting to save that for when Spock came home because he knew the cat would go nuts if he got to be the one to work him open, fucking the puppy stupid because he loved being the first one to fuck him, the one to leave his cum inside...

 

Fuck, he couldn’t wait for Spock to get home either.

 

As if on cue, Leonard could hear the front door opening and shutting from the quiet safety of Jimmy’s playroom. It had been storage only a few years back before Jimmy had moved in, and him and Joanna had turned it into a playroom after, and now that Spock was with them too, it had cat toys scattered around - because, even though Spock insisted that he didn’t play with toys, he could be found batting at the catnip ball every once in awhile, big eyes narrowed to catch the thing, like he was stalking prey.

 

When he came into the room less than his usual three minutes -to take off his shoes and put his stuff down in his room, and check the house to see that everything was in order- later, actually, less than half a minute later, that’s what his eyes looked like now. Narrowed, like he was stalking his prey, and after a second, they fixed on the puppy, who was flushed, and dripping in Leonard’s big hands, making keening noises that Spock had heard as soon as he was in the door.

 

Putting out pheromones, the thickness of which a human wouldn’t zero in on, but Spock had smelled them before he was even in the house.

 

Jimmy was Spock’s favorite prey.

 

“He has entered his heat cycle. How long ago?”

 

Leonard snuggled the puppy close, nudging him down onto his bottom on his lap, and spreading his pretty little thighs so he could show Spock his slick little untouched hole, cock dripping in his hands. So he could show him everything that Spock wanted so bad to  _ ruin _ . Spock loved fucking him till he was messy, sloppy with his cum and loose from fucking, it was his favorite thing about getting the puppy in his bed, is how much Jimmy  _ loved _ being ruined.

 

He couldn’t heard the vulcan hybrid’s heart beat, or his breathing increase, but he knew it had, it always did when he saw Jimmy like this, on view and wet with how much he wanted them. And Spock hasn’t even had a chance to fuck Jimmy while in heat yet. 

 

Leonard’s voice was low, accent thick, when he replied. “A couple of hours. Not long enough that he’s unsure what’s going on yet.”

 

Spock hummed a little, already working on getting his clothes off, more than ready to join them. “He’s wet.”

 

Leonard smirked a little, finally trailing one big finger down to Jimmy’s little hole, feeling the wetness that was seeping out there. Jimmy let out a weak, shuddering moan, trying to push down on it, but Leonard was firm with him, not letting him have it. “He’s been begging for something to go inside him for so long now, he wants you to breed him up.”

 

Spock didn’t pause in shoving his pants off, though his voice did show some disbelief in his voice. “To ‘breed him’ suggests that he is capable of carrying a child to full term, which, to my knowledge, he is not.”

 

Leonard rolled his eyes, sitting back against the couch he was on so he could arrange Jimmy more comfortably in his lap and help Spock up onto the couch next to them. Leonard didn’t have to tell the two of them that he rather  _ liked _ having the both of them fuck in his lap, little enough to fit easily.

 

“It’s biology, Spock, if he didn’t want to be bred, he wouldn’t be in heat. Just because his body can’t carry a baby, doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to try.”

 

Spock didn’t see the logic in it. There were many times when the logic of his own species alluded him. He didn’t see the point in it, but damned if he wasn’t going to take advantage.

 

He shoved the eager puppy back against Leonard’s chest, leaving him splayed out wide in his lap. He pushed his lips against Jimmy’s in a very human show of need. It’s not that vulcan’s don’t kiss like this, but this was a personal, private kiss, and more than that, this is something that Spock craved from his human heritage, the tingle that came from bruised lips, the way Jimmy felt when he was panting against him.

 

He was a little softer than usual when he slid a finger into Jimmy’s tight heat, knowing that while he would produce more slick now than usual, he was going to get fucked a lot more than he normally did, and he was going to be sore.

 

He couldn’t hold back the little huff of air that came out though, his fingers sensitive and Jimmy so tight inside.

 

Fuck, these two were too pretty. Leonard could see Spock eagerly stretching him him from his viewpoint above them, watching the way the shiny slick quickly coated those small green tinted fingers. Jimmy always got so slick while in heat, it was the only time Leonard could really get him to  _ gush _ on his fingers.

 

Jimmy was whining at the feeling, trying to spread his legs further in Bones’s lap. Bones could hear how wet and slick they were, both with their kissing and where Spock had his fingers in Jimmy. He was straining against his pants, but he ignored that for now, happily watching his favorite show. “Spock, he’s so open for you already, he just wants your cock in him. He’s been such a good boy, why don’t you give it to him?”

 

Spock and Jimmy both moaned at the same time, Spock’s mostly caused by the way that Jimmy clenched down excitedly at the human’s words, eager to show Spock how much he wanted him.

 

Spock pulled back from Jimmy’s mouth and moved to latch onto his neck instead while he pulled his fingers out. He was a little clumsy, and Bones had to slide a hand between them to help position the kitten for them. Spock was already going a little crazy from the high level of pheromones in the air, and he couldn’t help the way he keened and bucked into Jimmy when Bones had the tip of his cock locked onto the soft wet hole.

 

The two of them let out happy little moans at the entry, Jimmy finally calming down a little at getting what he’d been begging for for hours, and Spock’s head finally clearing some at the tight clench around him.

 

He worried away at the crook of Jimmy’s neck though, not quite giving in to the primal urge to clamp down and bite into him, but sucking in a way that always left Jimmy quivering in his arms when they were playing around before sex. Jimmy loved having his neck bit and sucked on, it made him weak and needy.

 

Their first mating was frantic, almost rushed, and before either of them knew it, Jimmy was dribbling cum out onto his stomach, and Spock was pushing in as far as he could, pouring liquid heat inside of him, making the intense need for breeding calm down for a little bit.

 

The two of them lay panting in Bones’s lap for a half a minute, before Spock pulled out, not wanting to get too sensitive, knowing that Jimmy would need him multiple times in the next few hours.

 

Jimmy turned over a little in Bones’s lap though, looking down at the straining tent in Bones’s pants, and reached up one little hand to palm at the tip of it, making Bones buck up a little with a strained groan. “Can I suck you, please? I’ll be good.”

 

Bones sat back against the couch as Spock came over to help him, his own little hands much more coordinated as he helped Jimmy get them open when Bones nodded to them.

 

The two of them looked up at him with wolfish expressions, and Bones knew the next two days were going to be great.

**Author's Note:**

> gatersgonewild.tumblr.com


End file.
